Tú:mi pasado, presente y futuro
by Hinaa-chann
Summary: Sasuke un niño de 12 años, encuentra una niña de 11 años abusada y casi violada y decide ayudarla.  Pero Por casualidades dela vida el pequeño se muda. pasan 5 años y se encuentra con una chica que sufre bullyn. No saben porque sienten que están conectados por alguna razón, y nuestro Sasuke piensa averiguarlo
1. Capitulo 1 marcada

Tú...mi pasado, presente y futuro

Era una noche oscura en Konoha, y Algo malo sucedía en un callejón. Una pequeña de 11 años dos tipos la agarraron y la introdujeron en una calle sin salida, le taparon los ojos estaba apunto de ser violada, por distraerse hasta tan tarde haciendo las compras de casa.

-¡Quédate quieta! lo estas deseando zorrita...-le pasaba la lengua por su mejilla mientras la agarraba por detrás y le ponía un cuchillo en la garganta.

El sujeto le rompió el vestido y así tenerla desnuda a su merced. Ella lloraba en silencio, hasta que aquel asqueroso le metió mano en sus pequeños pechos soltando el cuchillo, y empezando a jugar con ellos ala vez que le ataba las manos la golpeó en las costillas fracturadolas, así la tendrían mansa.

El segundo sujeto le saco la última prenda íntima. Observaba a su cómplice deleitarse con los minúsculos pechos de la niña, se bajó el pantalón,y la apoyo contra la fría pared, de aquel callejón sin salida, se masturbaban mientras la rozaban uno por delante y otro por detrás. Excitados al máximo tocándole y otro besandola apunto de violarla , la pequeña les dio un mordisco en la boca y una patada en sus partes logrando por un momento soltarse.

-¡ Aahh Noo...no me t...toquen socorro ayudaaa! -le dolía las costillas, lloraba y chillaba mientras se arrastraba intentando escapar.

\- ¡basta!-la cogió de los cabellos y le golpeó en la cara con el mango del cuchillo que había recogido, tirandola al suelo. Fue tan fuerte que creyeron que se rompió la cabeza.

La niña no se levantaba y el suelo se llenaba de su sangre.

Aquellos sujetos se asustaron tanto que huyeron chocando con un niño de 12 años peli negro de ojos tan oscuros cómo la noche. Aquel niño vio como uno de esos tipos se iba subiendo el pantalón y otro guardando un cuchillo ensangrentado, así que decidió entrar en el callejón...

Encontrándose con una pequeña desnuda y fuertemente golpeada, sangrando.

-¿estas bien? Hey ¿ como te llamas? -se sacaba la chaqueta y se la ponía encima ala pequeña, mientras llamaba ala policía.

Ella reaccionó un poco. Lo miraba tristemente a los ojos, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que le corría por toda su carita.

Varios minutos después llegaba la policía y se acercaba al niño para que testificara lo ocurrido.

Antes de irse la ambulancia el Niño intento hablar con la pequeña para despedirse.

Pequeña -me llamo Hi...Hinata- mientras sonreía débilmente

Niño -Sasuke- decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla golpeada, con rabia e impotencia cerraba su puño por no haber los podido ver las caras bien.

Hinata - gra...gracias- se despedía la pequeña mientras la llevaban ala ambulancia para ir al hospital.

Sasuke - hasta pronto- se despedía con una mano. Viendo como el coche se alejaba el niño pensaba ¿la volveré a ver?

Sasuke volvía a casa preocupado por Hinata, había decidido mañana ir a visitarla. Entrando a casa su madre lo recibió con un fuerte beso, ya sentados Sasuke les comento a sus padres Mikoto, Fugaku y su hermano Itachi lo ocurrido y que mañana la visitaría. Su niisan lo miraba con lastima pues le darían una mala noticia.

Fugaku- me an ofrecido un nuevo trabajo en Suna

Mikoto- lo siento hijo pero mañana en la madrugada nos mudaremos de Konoha...


	2. Chapter 2 volviendo a Konoha

**Holiiiisss** espero les guste mi nueva historia. Es un ssasuhina ojalá les enganche y me dejen muchos comentsss abrazitos y besicos deeee Hinata_chan

 **volviendo a Konoha**

En el hospital de Konoha, se encontraban los médicos revisando a Hinata, pues estaba sedada, el doctor miraba sus constantes vitales hasta que unos gritos se escucharon en el pasillo.

-dónde está mi hija? quiero verla!- Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba iracundo cuando uno de los enfermeros le explico lo pasado con su hija.

-papa siéntate, no debes alterarte sino tendrás otro infarto y no podemos perderte eres lo único que nos queda... - el hijo mayor de Hiasi, Neji de tan sólo 13 años lo miraba desconsolado mientras sostenía a su pequeña hermana Hanabi de 9 años.

-calmese señor Hyuga, su hija dentro de lo que cabe esta bien... Tiene una costilla rota y una contusión en la cabeza por suerte no llego a ser tan fuerte como pensábamos llego a tiempo para operarla y todo gracias a Dios salio bien, lo único y algo bueno si se podría llamar así es...que no pudieron violarla. Solo llegaron a abus- Hiasi nolo dejo continuar.

-¡NO! ... no, por favor no me diga más...lla me explico la policía no quiero escucharlo otra vez, otra vez no...A sido mi culpa sabia que tardaba debería haber la ido a buscar- no era un hombre de yorar pero esa noche delante de sus dos hijos lloró tanto como la noche que perdió a su amada esposa en un accidente de tráfico.

-ne...necesita estar bajo vigilancia durante 24h para pasar la zona de peligro... pasadas esas horas la subiremos a planta y la podrá ver, una vez que la veamos y una psicóloga de el visto bueno.

Siento lo ocurrido señor Hyuga...lo importante es que la tenemos con nosotros es una chica fuerte a aguantado la operación seguro sale adelante, con permiso.

Y así dejo el doctor ala familia Hyuga a la espera de que todo fuese bien.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí, los Uchiha empacaban las últimas maletas en aquel camión para empezar el camino a Suna.

-Niisan...¿crees que volveremos? - preguntaba Sasuke a su hermano entrando enel coche.

\- mmm no lo sé, pero seguro que si... Algún día- decía Itachi pensando en su compañera de clases khonan, le había prometido llamarla nada más llegar.

-eso espero... - escribía por tlfn a su amigo/rival Naruto, se despedía de el. No lo admitiría en público, pero echaría de menos sus estúpidas bromas e intentos de conquistar a la Haruno. Lo único que agradecía era liberarse del acoso de Sakura.

-ey Sasuke ... spero bolber a verte pronto!, aunke deverias de a verte fespedido con una gran fiesssta ¬ ¬. Quuando vuelvas te. a seguro que sakura sera mi novia dattebayoo! - respondía Naruto por WhatsApp.

-jaja baka jaja y yo espero que Kurenai-sensei te enseñe a escribir mejor, dile adiós a sakura.

\- yo no tengo faltas de ortrografia, es falta de visionnn teemee ¬ ¬ claro se las daré. sta pronto Sasuke.

-jaj ya claro, hasta pronto... Naruto.- el coche empezaba arrancar y sasuke pensaba en Hinata, ¿cómo estaría?... Nolo sabia pero esperaba que bien.

Y así se alejaban los Uchihas a su nueva vida.

Había llegado un nuevo día y todos seguían a la espera de que Hinata despertara. Ya pasaron las peores horas donde podía estar en riesgo así que la subieron a planta, estaba atardeciendo cuando la pequeña abría sus hermosos ojos perlas.

-do...donde estoy, me...me du...duele la c..cabeza-mirando a su alrededor vio una enfermera se preguntaba porque estaba hay...hasta que los recuerdos le llegaron ala mente, esos chicos...lo que le hicieron y SASUKE el la ayudó.

-hola Hinata-chan, soy tu enfermera todo esta bien tranquila... Estas a salvo en el hospital de Konoha, tienes que guardar reposo por tu golpe en la cabeza y las costillas pronto te podrás buena y volverás a casa.- le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera su hija. Le daban tanta pena casos así y siempre niñas tan jóvenes.

-no llores, que tal si te traigo un poco de helado, ¿si?-Hinata se negó, pero antes de irse le tocó la manga.

-quiero ver a mi papá...-no dejaba de llorar y de tocarse el cuerpo.

-primero te tenemos que hacer unos estudios hina-chan cariño y te tiene que ver una psicóloga para que le cuentes todo lo ocurrido y como te sientas. Tu papá fue a casa a tomar una ducha y volvía estaban cansados de estar toda la noche en la sala de espera, se una buena niña y valiente y no llores te prometo todo irá bien.

Le hicieron varias pruebas a Hinata salieron perfectas de aquí unos días podría volver a casa, solo faltaba que la viera la psicóloga.

Tocaron la puerta y se oyó una vocecita que decía que pasara.

-buenas tardes hina-chan, me llamo jazmin y soy tu psicóloga. Dime que tal estas, te duele algo ¿? - Hinata no hablaba solo miraba por la ventana y lloraba.

-sabes..el atardecer era lo que más le gustaba a mi madre- captó la atención de hina - decía que el sol se iba a descansar, así al día siguiente estar radiante y bonito para darle paso a la luna, decirle lo hermosa que es y que mañana la volvería a ver.

-mi...mi okkasan también le gusta...ba.-Hinata miraba al suelo y le preguntaba-¿ mi ottosan me querra después delo que a pasado?...tengo mi...miedo de esos chi...chicos no quiero que me vuelva a pasar por favor... Y sabe usted si vino a verme un chico que se llama Sasuke ¿?

\- claro que te quiere hina-chan, tu padre siempre será tu padre y no te preocupes ellos no te volverán a tocar... No, que yo sepa no vino ningún chico con ese nombre, ahora cuéntame que te paso- la pequeña la vio con tristeza de oír eso último. Consolaba a la pequeña en sus brazos mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido quedándose dormida de tanto llorar.

Los doctores y jazmin dieron el visto bueno para que pasara su familia que recién llegaban de su casa y querían verla así que entraron en la habitación.

-hija como estas no te preocupes ya estamos aquí y no te pienso volver a dejar sola, nunca más.- abrazándose todos alrededor de Hinata.

-papá me perdonas por tardar tanto... Lo..lo siento es mi.. Mi culpa-lo miraba tristemente

-oneechan no es tu culpa, la culpa la tienen esos desgraciados... Pero ya tendrán su merecido ya veras kami-sama se encargará- neji la consolaba.

-si hija todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora.. - besaba a su hija en la mejilla y la acostaba para que descansara.

Pasó los días, Hinata una vez fuera del hospital tendría que visitar a su psicóloga una vez en semana Hasta recuperase del trauma.

Jamás volvió a ver aquel chico y mucho menos a esos tipos.

Ha pasado 5 años y un joven de 17 años estaba siendo despertado por su hermano de 19 años.

-Sasuke,heyy despierta heey ottoto sino despiertas te quedarás aquí en Suna y nosotros volveremos a Konoha sin ti-tirandole una almohada ala cabeza.

-voooy vooy - despertaba perezosa mente dirigiéndose a la ducha para así terminar y desayunar.

-te alegras Sasukito volvemos a Konoha- miraba dulcemente Mikoto a su hijo.

-espero que dejes de incordiar tanto con volver, deberías de estar agradecido que eh aceptado ese trabajo para volver porti Sasuke.

\- claro que lo está o no es así sa-su-ki-to- se burlaba cómo siempre Itachi de la forma de hablarle su okkasan a su hermano.

-hmp cállate Itachi, claro que estoy agradecido ottosan.

-bueno pues si ya esta todo, en marcha!

Varias horas después se encontraba Sasuke en su antigua casa acomodando su habitación, pero una piedra chocó en su ventana, y decidió asomarse.

\- teeme no pensabas avisame que volvíaass!

\- hmp baka cómo sabes que eh vuelto? - se cruzaba de brazos mientras lo miraba fríamente con una pequeña sonrisa a lo made in Uchiha.

-tu okkasan llamó a la mía deben de estar juntas ahora, vamos no seas tan cubito de hielo que hace años que no nos vemos, baja eh quedado con Sakura-chan en el ichiraku ramen celebraremos tu vuelta.

-y bueno como te fue allá, por los estudios no emos podido estar mucho en contacto tebayyooo!

-estuvo bien hice algunos amigos y estuve un tiempo con una chica pero la deje se volvió demasiado obsesiva yo no quería nada serio. ¿y tu dove? - esperaban que el semáforo se pusiera verde

\- o/o... Pues en los estudios voy saliendo gracias a sakura-Chan... Y bu.. Bueno ahora somos novios. - Sonreía enseñando todos sus dientes y se arrascaba la cabeza.

-me alegro, solo espero que no se vuelva a enloquecer conmigo cuando me vea jaja

Pasaban el paso de cebra cuando Sasuke chico con una chica tirandola al suelo.

-fijate por dónde vas-escupió las palabras venenosa mente dirigiendo su mirada al suelo grande fue su sorpresa al ver una chica de largo cabello negro azulado de ojos marrones largas pestañas, piel de porcelana y labios tan rosas como sus mejillas, a pesar de esa ropa olgada y los anteojos, se podría decir que la chica era linda- lo... Lo siento - sentía que la conocía de algo su corazón latía a mil, quería ayudarla a levantarse pero la chica solo se levantó pidió perdón o eso creía pues no le entendió nada y salio huyendo.

Ella corrió todo lo que sus pies le dejaron se apoyó en la pared en una esquina, tubo miedo por un momento al oír su voz tan fría pero no entendía porque su corazón latía tan fuerte, cuando lo miro a los ojos, tan negros cómo el carbón sintió algo extraño cómo si ya los hubiera mirado antes, decidió dejar de pensar en aquel chico ellos sólo eran problemas... Tenía que volver a casa hoy volvía su niisan del extranjero.

-que chica tan rara, pobre me da pena así nunca ara amigos. - decía Naruto mientras casi llegaban al ichiraku.

-hmp... - se sentía frustrado no lograba saber porque se sentía así al haber chocado con aquella chica

-hey teme porque esa cara de amargado- mientras pasaba la mano por la cara de sasuke para sacarlo del trance.

-la conoces Naruto¿? A la chica- decía mientras apartaba un poco la vista a un lado

-emm la verdad no mucho va a mi clase pero nunca habla con nadie con muy poca gente diría yo se llama Hinata la pobre se meten mucho con ella por ser una de las más listas en el colegio.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado Hinata... Hinata... Ese nombre le venía ala mente una y otra vez... ¡HINATA! No puede ser no puede ser ella... La chica que ayude tenia los ojos como la luna y esta chica los tenia marrones...sino es ella entonces porqué se le aceleraba el pulso al pensar en esa chica, porqué presentía que algo pasaría y muy pronto

Porque hina lleva los ojos marrones? Se volverán a encontrar pronto? Se reconocerán? Todo y más en el próximo capítulo :p

Holiiiisss muchas gracias por leer mi historia ya está publicado en fanfic y me dieron la idea de ponerlo aquí espero led guste y me dejen muchos de esos jugosos comentarios jjjiji hasta pronto les quiere Hinata_chan ;3


	3. Chapter 3 recuerdos parte 1

Recuerdos parte1

Perdón perdónnnn no sabia que lo subí mal! Espero les guste este Capítulo, Tiene lemonnn narusakuu jjjiji jiji la Próxima semana subire Sobre el jueves o viernes Que no tengo clases. Espero os guste y Dejen comentarios jugosos: 3

Hinata al entrar en casa sintió un olor a quemado, salía mucho humo de la cocina y se asustó.

Hinata tenía el pelo negro azulado por debajo del trasero, ojos perlas con un tono lavanda, espesas pestañas negras, labios tan rosas como sus mejillas. Usaba lentillas marrones y gafas sin graduación, con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado y de estatura mediana tirando a bajita.

-otto-san onee-chaaan,están bieeen¿?! Gritó asustada Hinata entrando en la cocina.

-¡kyyaaaa hina-chan! Que bueno que volviste TT_TT- frente a Hinata se encontraba Tenten echándole agua a la sarten, que se quemaba.- lo siento, lo siento solo intentaba darte una sorpresa y recibirte con un banquete como nos haces cuando volvemos, pero no sé que pasó - lloraba como niña chiquita aferrándose a Hinata.

Tenten Ama era una joven del extranjero con el pelo marrón debajo de los hombros, recogido en dos chongitos. Estatura mediana, ojos color chocolate y bastante mona.

\- no te preocupes Tenten-chan, seguro lo hacías con muy buenas intenciones- sonreía dulcemente Hinata mientras le sacaba las lágrimas a Tenten.

Las chicas limpiaron todo y Tenten solo ayudaba un poco a Hinata a hacer de nuevo la cena, mientras esperaban a los demás pues no estaban en casa.

-cómo estás hina ¿? Hace un año que no nos vemos, neji y yo les echamos tanto de menos. - la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Ten-chan n..no puedo res...respirar.

-jeje lo siento es que te quiero mucho hina, lo sabes verdad¿?

-claro que lo se, eres mi única amiga y cuñadita jaja.

Al oír eso Tenten se sonrojo. Ella y neji llevaban saliendo ya 2 años, los mismos que llevaba su hermano en el extranjero estudiando.

Había preparado todo tipo de platillos para disfrutar esa noche en compañía de su familia reunida de nuevo.

-¡mmm esto esta riquísimo hina-chan! Pero no me respondiste...cómo estás ¿?

-jiji me alegra saber que te gusta, e..estoy bien amiga...y ahora más que están aquí...por cierto donde están todos ¿? - decía colocando entre las dos la mesa par la cena.

-creo que están en el dojo, Neji le está aprendiendo una nueva técnica a Hanabi-chan con el señor Hiashi.

Desde aquel incidente con Hinata, su padre Hiashi Hyuga decidió enseñarles artes marciales a sus hijos. Era un hombre para su edad apuesto,de porte elegante pelo largo marrón y ojos perlas.

Compro otra casa que tuviera un dojo y contrato a los mejores maestros.

Es dueño de unas de las mejores empresas del lugar junto a la empresa Uchiha temporalmente dirigida por Madara uno de los primos de Fugaku Uchiha.

-que bien huele se nota que llegaste onee-chan jaja- abrazaba por detrás Neji a su querida hermanita.

Neji era un chico bastante guapo de pelo marrón largo, ojos perlas y buen cuerpo gracias a sus entrenamientos.

-onii-chan que alegría verte te echado de menos- abrazaba cariñosamente Hinata a su hermano mientras se separaban, se dirigían a la mesa para cenar.

-supongo que estarán cansados, así que no habrá entrenamiento e iremos directos a la cama chicos- los miraba Hiashi con una pequeña sonrisa apenas imperceptible, se volvió algo serio con el pasar de los años.

Todos asistieron con la cabeza mientras decían un sí señor en forma de broma estallando en carcajadas.

-les echaré de menos cuando se vallan-decía triste Hanabi.

-de echo tengo que darles una noticia hemos decidido quedarnos aquí en Konoha y terminar los estudios en tu misma preparatoria onee-chan. - Decía Neji mientras tomaba un trozo de rollo de canela echos por Hinata

-si pero no podremos entrar hasta de aquí una semana, mañana iremos solo por unos papeles. - respondía Tenten tomando una taza de té.

-que alegría onii-chan me vendrás a recoger al instituto¿? Quiero presumir de hermano jajaj- sonreía alegre Hanabi.

Hanabi tenia el pelo marrón a media espalda, como su hermano y su padre, ojos perlas y cuerpo atlético.

Hinata solo sonreía o aparentaba sonreír mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos...quizá con su hermano ayi no se meterían más con ella.

Y así todos acabaron su postre, se dirigían a dormir, cada uno a su habitación menos Tenten, que hoy dormiría Hinata y ella juntas. Sabia lo que ocurría en la preparatoria, de los constantes abusos con hina y quería hablar toda la noche con ella para que se desahogara.

En otra parte, en ichiraku se encontraba Sasuke junto con Naruto y Sakura.

\- que alegría volverte a ver Sasuke-kun estas muy cambiado te a crecido un poco más el pelo. - decía recibiendo su tazón de ramen.

Sasuke tenia el pelo negro alborotado poco más arriba delos hombros, ojos tan negros como la noche buen cuerpo alto y muy guapo.

-hmp si solo un poco, me alegro porti y por el dove espero no te canses pronto de el- sonreía prepotente.

-heey teeme noo lej kddes ideads Jajhajahjah- Naruto devoraba ya su 4 plato.

Naruto Uzumaki era rubio, pelo corto, ojos azules como el cielo, alto guapo y de buen cuerpo.

-! NARUTOO NOO COMAS CON LA BOCA LLENA ¡- gritaba Sakura dándole de lleno en la cabeza al pobre de su novio.

Sakura Haruno erade estatura mediana un poco más alta que Hinata, pelo rosa por los hombros, ojos color jade,

delgada y con un buen trasero.

-Sakura-chaan esoo doliooo TT~TT snff snff - se quejaba Naruto mientras terminaban sus raciones e iban pagando.

-teme te veo mañana, quieres que te busque para ir juntos¿? - Se despedía Naruto con una mano caminando junto a Sakura.

-hmp no tardes, sino te dejare tirado dove- y así sin más dio media vuelta para ir a su casa.

Sasuke iba entrando por la puerta cuando su madre salio a recibirlo.

-sasukitoo querido bienvenido a casa, ya cenaste verdad¿?

Mikoto Uchiha tenía el pelo largo azul oscuro, ojos negros estatura media de sonrisa dulce y bien conservada.

-si okka-san- en ese momento llegaba Itachi de su cita con su novia khonan y su padre de trabajar.

-bienvenidos, como te a ido en el trabajo cariño-decía Mikoto sentándose a la mesa para cenar todos menos Sasuke, que estaba en un sillón mirando por la ventana.

La casa de al lado era grande como la suya,en ese momento se encontraba una chica de pelo largo azulado , pantalón y camisa corto bastante pegados...a decir verdad un cuerpo de diosa con grandes pechos, necesitaría una buena ducha esa noche. Estaba de lado tirando la basura para volver a entrar a su casa, no sabia por que pero esa chica le recordó a la de esta tarde.

-fue bien, dejé la empresa en buenas manos, mi primo Madara la ha mantenido como debe. Mañana volveré a tomar la presidencia y el llevará la que esta en Suna. Algún día eso será vuestro hijos.

Fugaku Uchiha tenia el pelo negro, ojos negros de porte fuerte y alto. Muchas mujeres jóvenes suspiraban por el a pesar de su edad.

-estoy algo cansado creo que me voy a la cama, buenas noches, con permiso - decía Itachi, despidiéndose subiendo las escaleras.

Itachi Uchiha tenia el pelo largo azulado, ojos negros rasgados, alto, fuerte con unas marquitas en las mejillas y muy apuesto.

-yo también me retiro buenas noches.- se retiraba también Sasuke a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y sasuke se dirigían a la preparatoria.(autora: creo que en España es bachiller no lo se bien U.U)

"Tsunade school"Era muy grande, decidieron hacer un colegio con todos los grados, desde preescolar hasta la universidad con: dos campus de descanso con muchos árboles bancas y flores, dos canchas de fútbol y de tenis, Tres gimnasios, dos piscinas, salas de laboratorios y de cocina, invernadero, vestidores y cafetería.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron por los pelos a tiempo pero el profesor no dejo entrar a Sasuke hasta que el lo avisara de mientras Naruto se profesor Orochimaru debía presentar al nuevo alumno.

-buenos días chicos, como ya sabéis soy vuestro profesor de biología, y hoy quiero presentaros a un nuevo alumno. - con esto dejo entrar a Sasuke para que se presentará. Nada más entrar muchas chicas gritaron y suspiraba por lo guapo que era, y cierta chica de anteojo lo miraba sorprendida.

-me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.-sonaba muy irritado ya que veía venir que en esa escuela no lo dejarían en paz.

Hinata se quedo paralizada al oír ese nombre...le traía muchos recuerdos.

(Flash back)

Hinata pov's:

-me..me llamo Hi...Hinata-intente sonreír, pero solo pude fingir no me sentía nada bien estaba apunto de desvanecer me.

-Sasuke- oí decir a aquel chico que me acababa de salvar de morir desangrada, en aquel callejón. Era peli negro de ojos grandes y tan negros cómo la noche, tanto que te podían atravesar. Me dio una pequeña caricia en mi mejilla que tanto me dolía, por un momento todo dejo de dolerme, y poco a poco mi visión era más borrosa.

-gra...gracias- le dije de todo corazón.

-hasta pronto- fue lo último que escuche mientras mis ojos se cerraban, no sabia porque pero esperaba encontrarlo al despertar.

(fin flash back)

-muy bien Sasuke, siéntate al lado de Ino.

La joven levanto la mano para que la viera. Ino tenia el pelo largo y rubio, un mechón le tapaba un ojo pero el otro se le veía, eran celestes muy bonitos de estatura media y delgada parecía una modelo.

-encantada me llamo Ino Yamanaka- le sonreía coqueta mente.

-hmp- sasuke la vio dos segundos y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, hasta que llegaba a su nariz un olor cómo a flores, a lavanda, le era muy familiar no recordaba donde lo había oído de esa manera, giro la cabeza y delante de él sentada, la vio. Era la misma chica que ayer en la tarde, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, las mismas gafas y el uniforme dos tallas más grandes. Porque usaría esa ropa, es ciega o que? no ve que le queda muy grande ¿?

-jum amargado ¬ ¬ - decía Ino mientras atendía al profesor.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, el mismo chico que ayer la asustó se encontraba detrás de ella, no dejaba de mirarla y era nada más ni nada menos que ¡SASUKE! el chico que la salvo aquel día. ¿ porque la miraba? Se sabría dado cuenta que era ella? No, no podía ser...Acaso se quería vengar por empujarlo sin querer¿?.

Decidió hacer oídos sordos e ignorarlo, Aunque sería difícil tenía una mirada muy penetrante y no podía asustarse sino quería volver a tener esas pesadillas.

Nunca fue a visitarla...lo que si sabía era que a él no le importaba una pequeña niña estúpida que abusaron, por estar a esas horas en la calle. Estaba muy dolida, por un momento llego a pensar que el acudiría y ella podría agradecérselo cómo debía, por nunca pasó...se sentía en deuda tenía que hacer lo pero estaba segura que a el le daba asco como a todos en ese colegio.

Naruto y sakura estaban sentados en la misma mesa, esta mañana ella se sentía juguetona. Sakura sin que nadie se diera cuenta descendió su mano por el pantalón de Naruto hasta su entre pierna dándole pequeños masajes.

El pobre dio un pequeño brinco pero lo disimulo bastante bien, miro a su novia y esta lo miraba con mucha pasión mientras se mordía los labios y eso le puso más cachondo.

Naruto también decidió jugar así que metió su mano ágil mente debajo de las bragitas de sakura, empezando a tocarla suavemente, haciéndola mojar y suspirar muy bajito.

Ella tan poco se quedaba atrás decidió moverse más rápido cogiendo su miembro arriba y abajo, el pobre de Naruto le estaba costando disimular suerte que estaban muy atrás, pero para el ojo Uchiha por más atrás que estuvieran no les servirá, dejo de mirar por un momento a Hinata para ver donde se sentaba Naruto y los pilló, se estaban metiendo mano, jajaja no se lo podía creer vaya par de calentones. Bueno...no sabia que decir, una situación así ponía mucho, si estuviera en su lugar seguro habría echo lo mismo. Sin más los dejo tranquilos y decidió atender al profesor sin darse cuenta como Hinata lo miraba disimuladamente.

Sakura estaba muy cachonda, si Naruto seguía tocándole se iba a correr, pero de momento el paró, y sacó su mano de las piernas de sakura, mirándola intensamente se chupo los dos dedos que acababa de utilizar.

-profesor ttebayooo me duele la barriga, puedo ir a la enfermería- pedía Naruto con una voz lastimera

\- de acuerdo, Haruno puede acompañarle por favor. Bien alumnos atención a la pantalla veremos como diseccionan a un elefante. - todos se quejaban por el asco que daría.

Sakura y Naruto entraban en los baños sin que nadie lo notará, atracando la puerta.

Estaba muy cachondo y en su pantalón se notaba, cogió a Sakura de las caderas y la apoyó en el lavamanos.

Se fundían en un ardiente beso, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sakura lo cogía del cuello profundizandolo y Naruto de las caderas para poder restregarse y dar pequeñas estocadas simulando penetrarla.

Naruto descendió por el cuello dándole mordiscos y quitandole el uniforme, así llegando a sus pechos.

Sakura no paraba de dar pequeños suspiros y algún gemido, pronunciando su nombre con cada estocada y cada mordisco.

Se avía desecho de ese sostén aburrido y empezaba a jugar con esos pechos que lo enloquecían, los mordió y chupo, primero con uno luego con otro. Con su mano libre, la metió en las bragas metiendo primero un dedo notando su húmeda zona y luego dos

\- mmm ahh Naruto siii así mmaass -

pedía sakura en el oído de Naruto muy sensualmente mientras le quitaba la camisa como podía, le mordía el cuello, tocaba su cuerpo bienn formado y decidió desabrocharle el pantalón, metiendo su mano y empezando a masajearle de nuevo, logrando un gruñido de parte de Naruto. No aguantó más le quito las bragas se deshizo de su bóxer, y mientras se besaban entro en ella despacito sin dañarla, espero un momento y empezó a darle pequeñas estocadas que se fueron convirtiendo en más largas fuertes y profundas.

\- ahhh Narutooo sii ahhh aahh- gemian y se besaban mirándose a los ojos mientras su piel se pegaba en cada estocada, aferrándose sakura al rededor de la espalda de él con sus piernas.

-Sakura mmm ahhh- salio de ella justo en el momento que los dos llegaron a la cumbre en un sonoro gemido.

Se daban pequeños besos apoyado en el hombro de ella recuperando las fuerzas.

-te amo Naruto-kun- lo miraba dulcemente a los ojos después de tanta pasión.

\- y yo Sakura-chan, suerte que a esta hora todos tienen clases jajaj. - rreia Naruto mientras se aseaban un poco y se vestían para volver a clases o más bien al descanso porque ya era la hora

Kyya que calor noo jajs les gusto? Espero SUS Opiniónes se me cuidan besicos y abrazitooos de Hinata_chan les quierooooo: 3


	4. Chapter 4 recuerdos parte2

Recuerdos parte 1

Perdón por la demora e tenido un poco de depresión pero aquí vuelvo a la carga muchas gracias por los comentarios espero tener más les quiero.

No se lo podía creer, el día de hoy,su mente no estaba donde debería estar ...Hinata Hyuga andaba por los pasillos distraída sin mirar donde iba, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos.

(flash Black)

Aquel día...

-¡Quédate quieta! lo estas deseando zorrita...-le pasaba la lengua por su mejilla mientras la agarraba por detrás y le ponía un cuchillo en la garganta.

(fin de flashback)

-¡NOOO BASTA YA, NO OTRA VEZ! - gritaba Hinata a todo pulmón cubriéndose la cabeza y empezando a correr al vestuario siendo observada por alguien que la seguía, ella al entrar sin darse cuenta que chocó con un grupo de chicas con muy mala pinta.

-hmp, pero que coño le pasa a esta chica, porque le a dado ese ataque de momento...¡argg! no entiendo porque me preocupa no la conozco, pero siento que tengo que ir. - decía Sasuke mientras veía que esas chicas empezaban a gritarle cosas.

-eh tú estúpida me estas oyendo ¿?

-jajaj aparte de cuatro ojos y mal vestida es sorda jajaj

-¡dale Yuri-chan se merece una paliza por empujarte!

-oigan esta tipa está loca, se retuerce en el suelo. - decía una de ellas mirando a Hinata como gritaba en el suelo.

(flash Black)

El segundo sujeto le sacaba la última prenda íntima. Observaba a su cómplice deleitarse con los minúsculos pechos de la niña, se bajó el pantalón,y la apoyo contra la fría pared, de aquel callejón sin salida, se masturbaban mientras la rozaban uno por delante y otro por detrás. Excitados al máximo tocándole y otro besandola apunto de violarla , la pequeña les dio un mordisco en la boca y una patada en sus partes logrando por un momento soltarse.

-¡ Aahh Noo...no me t...toquen socorro ayudaaa! -le dolía las costillas, lloraba y chillaba mientras se arrastraba intentando escapar.

(fin de flashback)

-BASTA, AAAAHH SUELTAMEE NO ME TOQUESS AAHH- Hinata se había hundido en sus recuerdos de aquel fatídico día donde conoció a Sasuke estaba pálida y no paraba de llorar.

-¡ PUTA! ¡me as arañado, te vas a enterar...! ¡PLAS! - un tremendo guantazo se escuchó en todo el vestuario, cual logro que Hinata volviera en si boca abajo en el suelo.

Hinata lloraba en el suelo aquello recordado la había dejado devastada, no sabia porque se estaban metiendo con ella en ese momento pero, le daba igual solo quería desaparecer y olvidar todo.

Aquellas chicas la agarraron por los brazos mientras la chica llamada yuri le agarraba de los pelos levantando le la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte antes que le había partido el labio y solo hacia sangrar. Otra chica saco unas tijeras de su bolso y se las paso dispuesta a contarle su precioso pelo.

-no... Po... Por favor el pe...pelo no...

-Jaja llora lo que quieras rata no vas a salir de aquí- yuri y las demás la miraban con ojos enloquecidos.

\- hmp que creéis que estáis haciendo, suéltalo- Sasuke miraba alas chicas y hablo con una voz infernal, mientras agarraba la muñeca de yuri con la suficiente fuerza para que cayeran las tijeras al suelo

-fuera de aquí sino quieren sufrir las consecuencias- solo podía mirarlas con el más profundo odio mientras todas salían asustadas de ahí a la vez que Hinata se tiraba en el suelo.

Sasuke se agachó para cogerla, y ese aroma otra vez lo volvió a inundar. Se estaba volviendo loco como un simple olor lo podía trastornar tanto.

-estas bien, porque no te defiendes¿?- la miraba, y ella huía de su mirada mientras lloraba, esa chica estaba destrozada.

A Sasuke esto le sonaba a dejabú, creía haber vivido algo parecido con esta chica pero no sabia donde, él no la conocía.

-si...estoy b...bien gracias por ayudarme Uchiha-san... - musitaba Hinata mientras la llevaba a la enfermería y la enfermera llamada Shizune la atendía, le habían partido el labio.

Sasuke decidió quedarse puesto que la enfermera fue a buscar el parte para aquellas chicas.

Shizune se fue dejándolos solos, no Iban a quedarse de rositas, claro que no, por su nombre que ella lograría que tuvieran represalias.

-hmp... Así que te llamas Hinata Hyuga no- no dejaba de mirarla intensamente, algo extraño había en esa chica e iba a averiguarlo.

-s..si-no quería mirarlo si la reconocía no sabría cómo actuar, seguro la odiaba o le daba asco de ella, solo daba pena.

-porque chillabas así, estabas pérdida, en otro lugar.-cruzándose de brazos se sentó en frente la camilla de Hinata.

-¡por nada!, yo..yo solo.. - no sabia que decir las lágrimas sele acumulaban en sus mejillas.

No sabía en que momento ni como, se encontraba abrazando a Hinata y acariciando le el pelo, ¡ pero que demonios le pasaba...!

Hinata al principio se paralizó pero después solo lo podía corresponder y llorar todo lo que nunca lloró.

-sea lo que sea que te pasara, debes olvidarlo, así nunca serás fuerte y no podrás defenderte por ti misma, de todos los abusones en esta escuela. Además no entiendo porque te daba igual que te golpeasen, pero el pelo... Porque te importaba tanto ¿? Acaso vale más que tu vida? -

Sasuke se quedo con ese pequeño detalle que tanto le intrigaba, preguntaba mientras la iba dejando salir de sus brazos, sin quererlo porque se había sentido muy agusto con ella hay, con su calor.

-etto...em yo..-estaba totalmente colorada no podía creer que se fuera echado a sus brazos, por kami que vergüenza, pero la verdad se sintió por un momento más protegida que nunca.

-hmp si no lo quieres decir, no insistiré- estaba apunto de irse irritado, porque tanto misterio. cuando una pequeña voz se oyó.

-mi o...okka-san siempre lo llevaba largo, era muy bonito- una pequeña sonrisa le iluminaba la cara al recordar a su querida madre. - siempre me decía que yo sería igualita que ella, y cuando falleció me prometí a mi misma tenerlo como mi okka-san.- mientras más la recordaba más sonreía.

Sasuke ya había visto una sonrisa tan sincera y con tanto calor años atrás, pero eso no podía ser no eran la misma persona, decidió dejar de pensar en ello y volver al patio con todos sus antiguos compañeros.

\- el dove de Naruto debe estar buscando me- estuvo apunto de irse de no ser al ver esa tristeza en sus ojos.

-a...adiós Uchiha-san- sabia lo que era la soledad siempre lo a estado, pero estar con el, sentirlo, su olor tan varonil... por un momento no sintió nada solo ellos dos. Tenía que admitirlo alomejor no era tan malo estar acompañada.

-hmp vienes o piensas que te voy a cargar cómo una princesa - reía orgulloso de provocar ese sonrojo que algo en él, le movía dentro cuando aparecía.

Sasuke la estaba invitando a ir con ella y sus amigos, no podía ser, a lo mejor todo iba a cambiar, solo a lo mejor la vida podía sonreír le a ella. Pero...Que debería hacer, decirle quien era ¿? No claro que no, no quería arruinarlo todo con su pasado, seguro el la repudiaría.

Andaron en silencio hasta el patio, todos los alumnos se les quedaban mirando, puesto que nadie se acercaba a ella, ni ella a nadie, era una niña tonta come libros antisocial.

Llegaron al patio donde se encontraba un grupo de gente.

-heyy temee donde estabas te buscado por todo el campus.- decía Naruto al ver a su amigo, hasta darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba escondida detrás de él.

-wow hola hina-chan, me alegro que vengas con nosotros. - sonreía socarrón Naruto mientras la sostenía de las manos, a lo que la Hyuga se escondio detrás de sasuke.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a los hombres y a veces le daba miedo acercamientos de imprevisto. Pero con Sasuke era diferente, fue es y será su héroe el que la salvo y ya eran dos veces, estaba en deuda con el y se lo tenia que agradecer.

-dove la estas asustando- gruñia Sasuke a Naruto, no sabia pero ver como la tocaba le daban ganas de partir a Naruto en dos.

\- Naruto eres un imbécil- golpeaba sakura al pobre de Naruto mientras el chillaba un ¡Sakura-chaan no hice nada! Dejándolo ko

-eres una bruta frente de marquesina, el pobre de Naruto solo la saludaba. - decía Ino, su mejor amiga, comiéndose la última papita de Choji Akimichi, su compañero desde la infancia junto con Shikamaru.

Choji era un chico corpulento de algunos quilos de más, pelo marrón largo y ojos marrones. Con pinta de bonachón.

Shikamaru Nara tenia el pelo negro en forma de piña en una cola de caballo, alto y delgado considerado el más inteligente dela clase.

-tu no te metas Ino cerda.-soltaba sakura algo avergonzada.

-mi...mi última pa...papita MIII PAPITAAAAA- chillaba y lloraba Choji apunto de asesinar a Ino.

-esto es problemático- contemplaba shikamaru asustado a su amigo, nunca pero nunca debes quitarle el último cacho a Choji sino quieres morir.

-¡hay amigo no...no te preocupes que te invito a comer todo lo que quieras!- Gritaba Ino mientras corría por su vida.

-CON DOBLE RACIÓN DE POSTRE¿?

-SIII SIII PERO PERDONAME- gritaban por todo el campus

-nunca entenderé como Ino logra calmarlo tan rápido, la otra vez a kiba le fue muy mal- decía Sai, un chico alto de tez pálida, pelo negro y ojos negros Sasuke le decía que era su copia barata.

-no me los recuerdes- deprimido recordaba kiba el día de ayer.

Kiba Inuzuka eran un joven alto, apuesto de ojos y pelo color chocolate. Bastante gracioso de personalidad parecida a Naruto pero más elocuente.

-hina-chaan dile a Sakura-chaan que no te hice nada ttebayooo - apareció Naruto de momento despertando del coma causado por sakura.

-jajajaja haruno-san uzu...uzumaki-san tiene razón es que...no estoy acostumbrada a...a hablar con tanta gente y...mas hom...hombres. - Hinata solo podía reír al contemplar el panorama, era un grupo muy gracioso y no se metían con ella.

-hina-chan no seas tan formal dime sakura-chan y a Naruto también queremos ser tus amigos - sakura le sonreía quería en verdad ser amiga de aquella chica.

Hinata cada segundo pensaba que su día solo podía ir a mejor después de todo que más podría pasar.

Ya casi terminaba el receso así que volvían a clases. Hinata poco a poco se integraba al grupo, aunque aún le costaba, era muy tímida.

-oye Naruto, no podías esperar a casa eh jajajaj y no te hagas el tonto les vi en clase a primera hora-le decía Sasuke en el oído sin que nadie los oyera.

-jeje esque llevo una semana de vacaciones fuera y etto... Sakura-chan estaba contenta de verme esta mañana, ojalá seas el único que se diera cuenta en ese momento- se rascaba la mejilla Naruto mientras se ponía como un tomate, de la vergüenza.

-¡KYAA! NA-RU-TOOOOO PERO QUE DICES BAKAAA - Naruto y sakura correrían por la clase hasta que llegó la profesora para regañarles.

\- perdón kurenai-sensei- se oía decir al dueto cómico antes de sentarse.

-bueno, soy kurenai vuestra profesora de lenguaje, y espero llevarnos bien otro año más queridos alumnos.- se presentaba para dar comienzo a su clase.

Sai no podía parar de mirar a Ino, y aunque no se lo Fuera dicho nunca le parecía hermosa.

Ino recibió una nota donde decía "nos veremos después de clases en el gimnasio, Sai".

Podía ser muy loca o echada para adelante pero cuando se trataba de él...todo era diferente. Le gustaba desde que lo conoció, pero le daba miedo estropear su amistad.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad excepto por miradas intensas por unas personas y miradas nerviosas por otras. Todos los alumnos tras cambiarse deberían volver a casa.

Ino se encontraba esperando a Sai, no debería tardar nunca llegaba tarde.

Unas manos taparon sus ojos, la pilló desprevenida tanto que se asustó.

\- soy yo Sai, lo siento no pretendía asustarte. - decía aun, sin quitarle las manos de los ojos

-porque me tapas los ojos Sai-kun, que es lo que pasa ¿?

Poco a poco la fue liberado dirigiéndole a un lugar. Al abrirlos, Ino no se lo podía creer, enfrente había un cuadro pintado, era ella.

-e...es precioso, no puedo ser yo es demasiado bonito, dibujas fenomenal Sai-kun. - no podía parar de mirarlo simplemente, una obra de arte: era su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, todo ella. Lo mejor del cuadro era la sonrisa, encantadora.

-claro que eres tu Ino, es como yo te veo a ti, preciosa por dentro y preciosa por fuera...nunca te lo e dicho pero eres mi inspiración cada vez que quiero pintar algo, me gustas Ino, quieres ser mi novia¿?- la determinación era lo que más se notaba en los ojos negros de Sai.

Ino se quedo paralizada, que si quería ser su novia ¿? PUES CLARO QUE SI.

-claro que si Sai-kun, me has echo la chica más feliz de mundo, tu también me gustas, nunca te lo dije por miedo.

No la dejo hablar más pues decidió besarle esos labios que le encantaban. Era un beso sencillo que se fue convirtiendo en apasionado, terminando por la falta de aire.

-mi pequeña parlanchina, volvemos a casa yo te acompaño. - y así la nueva pareja se fueron directos a casa.

Hinata se dirigía a casa, no paraba de pensar en Sasuke. Esos ojos...Soñaba con ellos desde que los vio por primera vez. Distraída estaba en sus pensamientos o más bien pensando en sasuke que chocó con alguien

-etto... Gomen no miraba donde iba.-se disculpaba mirando al suelo.

-que pasa Hyuga te gusta chocar conmigo o solo me estas acosando - sonreía Sasuke burlándose de Hinata para hacerla sonrojar.

-QUE! - hina en verdad tenia mucho orgullo pero nunca lo sacaba a la luz pero hoy sasuke tendría la mala suerte de verlo.

-NO TE CREAS LA GRAN COSA COMO PARA YO ACOSARTE SASUKE UCHIHA- decía Hinata muy herida en el orgullo.

-jajajajaja- reía abiertamente Sasuke en verdad le hizo gracia la manera de reaccionar de Hinata, no parecía una chica con ese carácter. - te acompaño a casa.

Hinata admiraba esa sonrisa sincera sin sarcasmo ni orgullo. Estaba segura que era la primera vez que sonreía así en todo el día.

solo podía a sentir y avergonzarse por su comportamiento, y dejar que la acompañase.

Caminaron callados de camino a casa, no era un silencio incomodo al revés, era un ambiente confortable, no hacían falta palabras solo con miradas parecían comunicarse.

Para sorpresa de sasuke, Hinata era su vecina, seria ella anoche la chica con ese cuerpo brutal ¿ ?.

Parados en la entrada, Sasuke no paraba de mirarla, ese aroma que desprendía lo echizaba.

Por más que hablarán de ella de que era una rata, fea o lo que fuese que inventaran, para el era preciosa. Estaba más que convencido que ese olor natural que ella desprendía, le convertía el celebró en un auténtico nenaza.

Hinata se perdía en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, estaba tan pedida que no se daba cuenta que Sasuke se acercaba lentamente.

cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, Sasuke decidió posar sus manos en su cintura, sus alientos casi se mezclaban, podían sentir sus labios rozarse, cuando de momento calló Itachi de entre los arbustos del jardín de Hinata.

-emm no pasa nada, ustedes seguir con lo vuestro si yo no espiaba ni nada por el estilo...hasta luego ottoto- salia corriendo de ahí riendo.

-Etto ha...hasta mañana Uchiha-San.- se despidió Hinata entrando en su casa, toda colorada por lo que casi acababa de pasar.

Sasuke solo podía entrar en su casa con un tik en el ojo, su querido oniichan esta noche descubriría la furia Uchiha.

-¡ITACHIIIIII!

-NOOO SA-SU-KI-TOO SOLO QUERIA COMPROVAR QUE TODO IBA BIENNN AAHHH

Y así la casa Uchiha temblaba por todo el escándalo que hacían los hermanos.

Mientras Hinata se acostaba pensando, como podría mirar mañana a Sasuke a la cara ¿?

Espero les aya gustado hasta el propio capitulo dejen muchos comentarios les quierooooo mucho de Hinata_chan :33!


End file.
